The Final and Craziest Year of Hogwarts
by BrOkEnPrOmIsExo12
Summary: In Hermione's final year at Hogwarts, everything changes for the worse... or is for the better? DMHG pairing


**AN:** Okay. First of all, I am sorry if this story sucks because for 1. I stopped writing these for a long time. 2. I have never written a Harry Potter fic although I absolutely love the books, but I have to say, HBP was... shocking to say the least, and goes against everything I was hoping for. What I was hoping for of course was a Draco/Hermione, but of course that would never happen. But then now there's this thing called fanfics and we canwrite whatever we want. Grand.

This is my second penname, because I don't want to use my other one porque 1. I felt like it. 2. I like to change stuff. By the way, I'm not Spanish. Porque means because. Or at least that's what my dysfunctional teachers taught me. Hm.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for… everything. Ha. Sike. Go ahead. Sue me and all I'll have to give to you is my brother. But I'll give him to you for free. Okay. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1 –**

Hermione frowned at her appearance. She had no idea why she let a woman try to give her a makeover, when in fact, that woman needed more of a make over than Hermione did. Hermione grimaced. So much for the new look for the last year of Hogwarts. She was **not** going to her 7th year looking like a cross between a prostitute and a clown.

She went to her sink and started washing the crap off her face. After she was sure that everything was off, she grabbed a towel to dry her face. Once again, she looked in the mirror and stared at herself until she felt her eyes slip out of focus. Hermione opened a drawer full of make up that she had never used, but only bought them because she thought they were pretty. Call her weird, she wouldn't care. She's been called worse.

Anyways, more about that later. Hermione took a deep breath and decided to try it out for herself. Of course, with Ginny as a friend, she knew how to put everything on, but she didn't feel the need to waste her energy until now. Hermione slowly reached for the mascara, but snatched it before she changed her mind.

Although it took her quite a while, the end results were pretty satisfactory. All she had put on was a bit of mascara, some eyeliner, light eye shadow, and lip gloss. She didn't feel the need to wear powder on her face, because there was nothing to cover up. You could barely tell if she was wearing make up or not. The thing was, Hermione had changed over the summer. She had filled out, better than normal, and her hair had tamed down to soft curls. To add to it, her mom had convinced her to add some blonde streaks to her hair, which even Hermione had to admit, was nice.

This time, she went to her closet to look at the new clothes she bought. It wasn't slutty, but at the same, didn't make her look like a boy. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 6 PM. A light tapping on her window drew her attention from the clock. A snowy white owl came with a letter from none other than Harry Potter , aka the Boy Who Lived Longer Than He Was Supposed to According to Voldemort.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, I'm sorry for not writing much but I've been quite busy not to get kicked out of this house, if you know what I mean. Anyways, School's going to start soon so I was thinking that maybe we could all (You, Me, and Ron) go get our things together, like every other year. So how about next Saturday? I already got my letter and I bet you got yours too. With an extra HeadGirl badge, am I right? Anyways, I gotta finish this up. I can hear my excuse for a cousin come up the stairs. Believe me, it sounds like a horde of elephants all jumping up the stairs. Don't even know if elephants can jump._

_Harry_

Hermione laughed at the last sentence and quickly got out her quill.

_Sounds like a plan. And yes, I did my get my letter and the HeadGirl badge. Haha. Anyways, I'm assuming you wrote to Ron already, being the loyal friend you are. Well, if that's it, I'll see you next Saturday then._

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig (Why Harry named his owl that, she didn't know.) and sent her on her way. Hermione sighed and flopped down on her bed. She wondered what would happen this year. Little did she know, that **everything** was going to happen this year.

Hermione took a small nap before waking up at around 8. She felt so claustrophobic, and she felt that she really needed to go out. She picked up her phone and called her friend, Catalina. She hasn't seen her for the whole summer. She hasn't seen **anyone** for the summer.

After 2 rings, her friend picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Hermione."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I really really need to go out. I was stuck in my house for the past.. I don't know. Month?"

Catalina laughed and responded. "Hey, actually, I was going to call you. Tonight, Lila, Katherine, and I were planning to go somewhere tonight. I haven't seen you in forever."

Hermione sighed a breath of relief. " I know, seriously. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Actually, come to my house right now. Lila and Katherine are coming too, but we can get an early start."

Hermione frowned. "An early start to what?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come."

Hermione didn't like the tone of her voice, but then again, did she really want to stay stuck in her house?

"Okay. I'm coming now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. Come as soon as you can! The earlier the better! Also, tell your parents you're sleeping over my house!"

With that Catalina hung up and left Hermione standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

Hermione shrugged and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going over Catalina's to sleep over! I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Alright, honey. Don't stay up too late!"

Hermione grabbed her keys and walked out the door. There sitting on the driveway stood her BMW. Although she was a muggle born, didn't mean she wasn't rich. It only took her about 5 minutes to get to Catalina's house. When she got there, she saw Catalina waiting for her on her doorstep.

Catalina had long blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was what most guy and girls defined as "gorgeous".

Hermione got out of her car and walked up to Catalina.

"So what are we doing?"

Catalina just smiled mischievously and practically dragged Hermione to her room.

Finally, Catalina answered her question. "You, my dear, prude, Hermione. We are going clubbing in one of the best clubs in London. By the way, you've changed. I might have some competition."

Hermione's eyes widened. She ignored the last comments. "I am **not** going clubbing. Are you crazy!"

Catalina shook her head. "Nope. No joke. And yes, you are most definitely going. You need to get out more. You said it yourself."

"I was looking more towards the movies or just hanging out!"

"That's too bad."

"But I can't dance!"

"Yes you can. Remember that little talent show we did last summer? I'm not stupid you know. You aren't the naive girl you show yourself as." Catalina winked.

Hermione blushed. "I take that as an insult."

"Well, don't. You're hot and you know it."

Hermione sighed with defeat as her friend dragged her to the bathroom.

"What are we doing in the bathroom?"

"Your makeup."

"I **am** wearing makeup."

"Honey, that's called a touch up."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms while Catalina took out all sorts of different make up.

"Do you really think I need that much?"

"Of course."

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

"No. Of course not. But who wants to look normal in the hottest club?" Catalina rose a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, once again. Slowly she took off all the make up she was wearing.

"You know, your sighing is getting quite aggravating. Believe me, you'll love it. You can dance all you want. Don't say you don't dance. I'm your best friend and I've seen you dance. You can't hide anything form me. Now stay still. I don't want to poke you in the eye."

Hermione wasthinking 'Well… you don't exactly know I'm a witch now, do you.'

As if Catalina could read minds, "Yes, Hermione. I know you're a witch. In fact, you go to Hogwarts."

Hermione bolted out of her chair and stared at Catalina. "How do you know that!"

"Because I'm a witch too. Except I go to Beauxbaton. I know you're a witch because I heard all about you and Harry Potter. You certainly have a lot of adventure in your school year."

Hermione was still too shocked to say anything, so she just stared open mouthed at Catalina.

"If you must know, so are Lila and Katherine."

Hermione stood there for a few moments before she overcame her shock. After her shock disappeared it was replaced with relief. She didn't have to worry about them finding out.

Catalina then proceeded to seat Hermione again to do her make up.

After a few moments, Catalina was done. She moved so Hermione could see her reflection clearly. Hermione was, to say simply, shocked. Hermione didn't even know she could look like this. Even she had to admit, she looked very attractive.

While Hermione was admiring her looks, Lila and Katherine walked inside Catalina's room. However, Lila and Katherine were already all dressed up and ready to go. Lila was an Asian girl, and looked very exotic, while Katherine was a red-head and was dressed very stylishly.

Catalina quickly put on her won makeup before going to her wardrobe. Her wardrobe seemed to go on forever. Swiftly, and professionally, Catalina grabbed an outfit for Hermione.

"I think you can fit in my clothes, although your chest will feel kind of tight, if you know what I mean."

Hermione looked down at the clothes skeptically. She never imagined herself in these kind of clothing. But then maybe it'll be nice to be different and crazy for once. Hermione seized the clothes and changed into the outfit.

Her outfit consisted of a ripped, denim mini skirt, with a pair of stiletto white boots that went up to her knee. Her top was a white, sheer, but silky, off the shoulder top, with a tight, white tube top underneath. At least it wasn't like Catalina's outfit which consisted of the shortest white shorts Hermione has ever seen, with an olive silk camisole covered by a small white cardigan. She was wearing green stiletto heels that were sharp enought o poke an eye out.

The girl decided to go into two cars, Katherine and Lila in one and Catalina and Hermione in the other.

Once they reached the club, Hermione saw a very long line.

"You guys, we're never going to be able to get in there."

Catalina smirked and beckoned the girls to follow her. She went up to the bouncer and shot him a smile.

"Hey, Robert. Nice seeing you again."

The man named Robert gave her a quick hug. "Hey yourself. You lovely ladies go right in."

Right when they entered the club, Hermione felt the pulsating beat of the music and immediately felt self sonscious. They grabbed a booth on the sides and waited for the next song.

Catalina looked at Hermione. "By the way, this is a wizard club. Only wizards can see it."

Hermione gulped. What if she saw someone she knew?

Catalina looked at the other girls. "Fancy a drink anyone?"

Lila and Katherine nodded while Hermione looked unsure, but finally nodded her head. Maybe she could loosen up some more.

Catalina came back with muggle alcoholic drinks.

"I thought this was a wizard club."

"It is, but, muggle alcohol is the best."

Hermione nodded her head and took her drink. She decided to just take a sip, and check the taste, To her surprise, she could barely taste the alcohol.

She quickly drank it. Finally, a good song came on and the girls went out on the floor to dance, except Hermione who insisted that she would wait for a while.

Hermione was sitting, tapping her feet to the beat when she felt someone whispr in her ear.

"So Granger. Didn't know you came to these places. It's a nice change though, I have to admit."

Hermione stiffened at the voice and slowly turned around to face one of the guys she really didn't want to see at the moment.


End file.
